1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile transmitting and receiving apparatus which may be connected to a telephone set.
2 Prior Art
In these years, a facsimile transmitting and receiving apparatus (hereinafter referred to as facsimile) for transmitting and receiving image information through a telephone line have been developed and used. Such a facsimile is capable of easily transmitting drawings or designs which cannot be expressed verbally and are used widely in offices.
FIG. 5 shows an appearance of such a facsimile 100. For the facsimile transmission, a transmitting document T is inserted into the document setter 101, the telephone number of called party is inputted with the ten-key 102 and the start key 103 is then depressed. Thereby, the dial signal is transmitted to the telephone line l for origination of call. Thereafter, an image signal of transmitting document is transmitted.
However, in the case of a low price facsimile not providing the single-action or abbreviated dialing function for simplifying dial operation, dialing of the telephone number is required for each facsimile transmission, degrading the effectiveness of operation. Accordingly, there exists a need to improve the operability of the facsimile.
Different from such problem, a facsimile having the telephone function has also been developed by adding a handset H to the facsimile 100. However, if supply of power to the facsimile 100 is suspended by power failure, etc., the dialing operation of the ten-key 102, as well as the single-action and abbreviated dialing operations, cannot be performed. Therefore, such a facsimile cannot realize facsimile transmission and further conversation. There is also a need to improve this disadvantage of such a facsimile.
The object of the present invention, proposed in response to such background is to provide a facsimile transmitting and receiving apparatus having improved operability during the dialing operation by connecting with a telephone set that provides the single-action and abbreviated dialing function, and which enables conversation even when a power failure occurs by connecting with the telephone set which operates with the power supply voltage supplied from the telephone line.